


He Is Expected To Marry

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tells Gwen that he is expected to marry Princess Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Expected To Marry

Gwen sat down beside Arthur on his bed and smiled at him. “What did you father wish to talk to you about yesterday?” she asked.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, avoiding her eyes. “He…expects me to marry Princess Elena,” he said.

All the breath left Gwen’s lungs.

Looking at her sharply, Arthur growled, “Mention this to anyone…”

Gwen looked away, both angered that Arthur would think she would tell and that Uther expected Arthur to marry Elena in the first place. “Of course, sire,” she said, standing sharply.

She left the room and busied herself with chores, dreading what was to come.


End file.
